My Yakuza Baby
by Simply Hopeless
Summary: Gaara is a feared mafia boss that strikes terror into his subordinates and Naruto is the unfortunate American who stumbles on the red head in his hour of need. Sick and unable to take care of himself, Naruto's small act of kindness and harmless flirting, lands him neck deep in the yakuza world, whether he believes they exist or not. NaruGaa. Yaoi.


Hello, this is Simply Hopeless here with a new story for you. I really wanted to put a story up on 12/12/12 at 12:12p.m. and since I had this story chilling in my flash drive, I thought, why not. I think that if Sasuke and Naruto shouldn't be a canon pairing then at least Naruto and Gaara should be since they are so cute together, especially if Naruto is seme. So hopefully enjoy and please review. I love receiving positive comments on my stories and it sort gives me the initiative to update.

**My Yakuza Baby**

Naruto knew that he looked like a foreigner in a foreign land but that was because he was. Sure he had been born on an American Navy Base in Japan and had a Japanese mother, who had unfortunately died in childbirth. But no matter how anybody looked at him as he sat in the Konoha terminal, he looked like he didn't belong anywhere. Not his naturally spiky blonde hair, nor his cerulean blue orbs or even the sun-kissed, golden-brown skin he obtained while surfing off the coast of California.

He, himself, would have proudly declared that he was simply an American; a Malibu beach bum if anyone requested further. The only reason that he had returned to Konoha, Japan was because his father had insisted that his son was losing a part of his Japanese heritage by cooping himself up for ten years in America.

"Like that old otaku can talk," he snorted to himself even as he glanced down at his watch. **10:45** p.m. winked up at him in glowing digital numbers on his wrist. It had been more than two hours that he had been waiting for his ride to pick him up after practically two days in the air with one stop in Guangzhou, Canada where he got to stretch out his legs for a bit in the airport terminal. Naruto had known that Japan was pretty far from California but he had honestly thought that if he caught a late flight out he could sleep the night and a quarter of the day away and be in good old Japan in the late evening. His wasn't good at geography but he was pretty sure the fastest way to any destination was a straight line, not a detour. But that was the least of his worries.

His grandmother Tsunade was supposed to be taking him home from the airport since his old man was out playing war with some of his navy crew. It was bad enough that that freak of nature never seemed to age and looked more and more like he could be his older brother instead of his father the older Naruto got. But to go off and play war-games at his age? And his grandmother was no better, staying up late to gamble and drink when most women her age were thinking about retirement. Tsunade also seemed to have the seem freakish genetics as her son since she was supposed to be way into her late sixties but looked old enough to be Naruto's mother.

He grumbled to himself, wondering if he too would avoid getting wrinkles and gray hair when he was a grandfather before he dialed Tsuande's number for the umpteenth time. He knew that she was probably getting liquored up in one of those pachinko parlors; her assistant, Shizune, would probably try her best to pull her employer from the slot machines but to no avail. "She's probably lost her phone in a bet," he grumbled after his fourth call went straight to voicemail.

He was done with watching families and lovers reuniting over and over again in the airport terminal. Not one small poster board asked for a 'Naruto Uzumaki' or the family name he refused to take, 'NamiKaze'. He scuffed and shoved the all black 'NYC' baseball cap further down on his head until the brim of his cap shadowed his blue eyes before he shoved his phone into his burnt orange hoodie pocket and gathered his things from the terminal bench.

It wasn't much. One rollaway bag and a backpack was all he had come with. The rest, including his prized orange monster surf board, had been delivered to his dad's home earlier that week despite him begging his perverted grandfather, Jiraiya, that he'd study harder in school and even get a part-time job if he allowed him to stay with him in Cali.

He hadn't even bothered to call or walk his way to the line of taxis waiting to pick up potential customers from the airport. Naruto doubted that if his family, who had been unprepared to pick him up, would at least be prepared enough to have a key that he could easily find and use to enter. So he walked his way to the closest, cheapest and overall clean motel, his gratitude showing in his tired smile to the innkeeper that they were willing to accept the few crumbled up American dollars that he still had left over. He wanted to hold off using the credit card his father gave him, since he the sixteen-year-old was stubbornly determine to find a job and pay his own way.

"How about those Yankees?" the innkeeper said, emphasizing each syllable. He passed the blonde a key and decided since nothing good was going on, he'd strike up a conversation with the blonde foreigner.

"They are doing way better than those shitty teams in California," Naruto admitted, off-handedly in perfect Japanese. He offered the dumbstruck innkeeper, a vulpine smile before asking him if there was a convenient store near by before saying his thanks and leaving.

Hunger bid Naruto to quickly lock his things up in his room except his knapsack before he jogged over to the convenient store next door for something to eat. He perfectly understood why the innkeeper looked so shell-shocked that such an obvious foreigner could speak just as fluently as a native. It was because Japanese was his first language until he was six and ended up moving in with his freshly divorced grandfather to Los Angelos. His father insisted that he continue with speaking Japanese by having a native speaking Japanese person come over every Sunday afternoon to tutor him rain or shine.

But despite being born with the Japanese language on the tip of his lips, he couldn't quite get the hang of reading and writing it, no matter how hard the kind old tutor tried. It was because it wasn't their forte and because he had gotten frustrated with the different Japanese writing systems; especially when he was trying to assimilate as soon as possible into his new American school with his new American friends. So he hoped, as the electric doors of the convenient store slid open, that by looking at the plastic bento boxes and cartoon pictures, he could figure out which items he wanted to buy.

He scanned aisle after colorful aisle of the twenty-four hour convenient store, his blue eyes narrowed warily on the day old bentos. The closest thing he came to Asian food since his move to America was ramen noodles and the American-style Chinese food that he proudly speared with his plastic fork. So all this seaweed, rice stuff that he saw perfectly wrapped up made his stomach cramp up until he grabbed a few ramen cartoons with a smiling Japanese woman on the lid, proclaiming in both English and Japanese that it was spicy/hot.

He was sure that if there wasn't a microwave in his room then he could find a way to charm the motel's innkeeper to let him borrow his to nuke his dinner. But his brows wrinkled up in a frown as he realized he'd have to use his dad's credit card after all in order to buy his purchases, including the cookie dough ice cream he snagged on his way to the cashier.

"How much?" he asked as kindly as possible as he sat his treasures of war down. His eyes glanced up briefly at a severe looking man on the scene of some fire, talking about how it the fire was rumored to be caused by a clash with rival yakuza members. Naruto didn't believe much in the yakuza except in one of the mangas he occasionally read when he did actually go to the library. It was doubtful that an average American like him would be running into some fully tattooed guy trying to sell his kidneys; and if he did he had a can of whoopass he wanted to deliver to them to help alleviate the growing irritation he was feeling for being forgotten by his family.

His smile strained as he thanked the sleep-deprived teen manning the cashier station before he quickly walked out, his stomach demanding to be appeased with something. He had been so focused on heading back to his motel to eat and possibly sleep away the headache that was creeping up on him when suddenly a petite looking redhead stumbled into him in the parking lot of the convenient store.

He was ready to snap at the redhead for knocking his purchases out of his hand and scattering them all over the dirty parking lot. He softly cursed as he watched the cap of his half pint ice cream pop off and roll further down the street before he looked at the person who had stumbled on him. The redhead seemed to be ten inches shorter than Naruto's 6'0 height and seemed uneasy on his feet as he tried to glare at the blonde.

But before the blonde could accuse the seemingly pissed off redhead, the redhead's legs buckled under him quickly forcing the blonde to catch and press him closer to his own body. It was instinctive, the need to protect someone that appeared weak and defenseless but the stranger didn't appreciate it as they glared up at him.

"Hey kid, don't go falling for me, okay?" Naruto said, laughing nervously as he looked into the prettiest, feverish sea foam green eyes he has ever seen. He practically forgot to be hungry as the red head scowled up at him, pale cheeks flushed with fever and slight embarrassment as he tried but failed to push the foreigner away from his person so that he could stand on his own.

"I don't need your help," the redhead spat out weakly, his eyes watering slightly as he sneezed twice, on after the other.

"I honestly don't think you should be out this late. It's what… One in the morning, okay maybe midnight but if you're this sick you should have someone take care of you? Should I walk you home? Or maybe nurse you back to health?" Naruto offered before offering a smile that only seemed to widen as the red head glowered further. It actually made the grumpy teen look kind of cute and that was saying something since he really wasn't into guys and the redhead's nose was cherry red and slightly runny.

And now that the redhead was close up like this he could see that there were also dark circles under his pretty sea foam eyes, probably from lack of sleep. He knew he'd found it hard to fall asleep when he was full of mucus too. But that didn't explain the Japanese tattoo on his forehead that seemed to stand out starkly against his pale skin once the harsh fluorescent lighting shown up against it.

"I told… told them I didn't need their help and I… I don't need your help either. So get off!" gasped out the redhead trying to push away once more. He succeeded this time as the blonde released him from his encircled arms so that the blonde stumbled drunkenly backwards before leaning dangerously to the side.

Quickly Naruto captured him up again, this time sweeping him up in his arms so that the redhead wouldn't be able to escape him so easily without falling hard on his ass.

"Shit, just hold still. I know you're a dude and you have all that pride and shit. I get it. I hate being weak in front of people, especially strangers. But whether you like it or not you need me. Let me just help you get whatever it is that you need and then you can proceed however you like. Is that okay? Or should I just drop you on your ass right now?" He inquired this in a slow, calming voice as if to soothe the disgruntled sick person who had tried to viciously rock out his arms a moment ago.

"Fine, whatever," the redhead scuffed out looking sheepishly away. He could feel more than here the blonde stranger chuckling at him and his stubborn pride.

"Now look at you acting all grown-up," Naruto, mused in approval. He quickly made a U-turn towards the convenient store before the redhead could say anything else. His arms gently placing the disgruntled redhead on top of the cashier counter so that he could sit and rest instead of being carried around like a girl in his arms. "Just tell me what you want and I'll get it," Naruto quickly said before the redhead could snap out a waspish retort.

"I need a cold compress, aspirin, cough medicine and a bag of ice," the redhead rattled the list off on his piece of crumpled paper. Watching as the blonde with the alluring blue eyes, nodded his head before he began to walk off looking for the cough medicine. The redhead honestly didn't believe in chivalry even though many citizens quickly offered him things in fear of his might. But it seemed clear that no one he knew was dumb enough to act so familiar with someone of his station.

If they even dared dream of it he would have broken all their fingers if they were lucky. Yet, watching the blonde hunting down his items in earnest, the burnt orange hood bobbing up and down the aisles was slightly comforting. It had almost put a faint smile on the redhead's lips as he dabbed his cherry red nose with a crumpled up piece of Kleenex. That peace lasted for a space of two minutes before some asshole smashed in one of the convenient door's glass sliding doors before knocking over a food display.

"I told you I saw that shithead Gaara!" cried out a sunbaked teen with a high, feathered ponytail and swirly tattoos up and down his arms.

"Who'd have thought, he of all people would be hanging at a lowly convenient store. So Kidoumaru you want to pay our respects to this yakuza pup who thinks he can be king?" asked a burly guy who stepped through the hole the broken glass door created. He looked like a demented clown with a orange Mohawk down the middle and miniature Mohawks on the side leaving a wide expanse of his head bald. He cracked his meaty knuckles before sliding on his brass knuckles for good measure.

"Yeah, yeah, Jirōbō let's whack him like a piñata for what he did to our Sound crew last week," said the sunbaked teen as they made their way to the charge. That was, until an unexpected blonde smack Kidoumaru in the face with his black backpack.

"Like hell I'm going to let you rile up my patient," Naruto snorted. This was the fight he had been waiting for.


End file.
